


Self Discovery

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Oral Fixation, Petplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Tongue Fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat indulges Kankri in a little fun with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Discovery

”Twenty six.”

*THWACK*

"MMMNH! Twenty seveennnn."

*THWACK*

"Twe-twenty… twenty eight."

*THWACK*

"TWENTY niiiine~"

He’s lovely like this, needy and depraved as he kneels on all fours in front of you. You caress the bright red cheeks of your dancestor and grin to yourself though, he can’t see it from where you’re positioned behind him. He whines and pushes back into your touch and you can’t help but chuckle as you think of who brought him to this current state. 

Kankri had agreed to your “lessons” of open-mindedness and self discovery on the grounds that you listen to his lectures. You put up with what felt like eons of lecturing just so you could get the fucker like this. It was all worth it to see Kankri reduced to a mewling mess before you. 

"Karkat… Karkat please!"

"Just one more right?"

"Y-yes."

You smirk as you raise the riding crop in your hands high before bringing it down hard on his ass six more times in quick succession, causing him to wail long and high instead of counting. You move around him to get a look at his face. His face is crimson as he pants harshly, tongue out and saliva dripping from his mouth. He’s breath-taking. He looks up at you with watery, pleading eyes and your hemopusher stutters. 

You hook a finger under the collar you make him wear everyday and yank him up to your level, your noses touching as he puffs hot breath in your face. You run your thumb down his tongue and he whimpers before you close the gap between you with an open-mouthed kiss.

Kankri immediately runs his tongue over every inch of your mouth before he suckles greedily on your tongue. You’ve learned in your time with Kankri that he likes kissing. He REALLY likes kissing. He’s seemed to develop a fetish for all things oral and the way he nips and sucks on your tongue has you convinced his mouth is a powerful erogenous zone. You speculate that the only reason your dancestor talks so much is to enjoy the feel of his mouth and lips move with every syllable. You quite enjoy kissing yourself so you’re more than happy to indulge him.

You extend your tongue from your mouth as he sucks at the tip and he purrs before leaning back up to take your tongue into his mouth. You keep your mouth wide open as he slides his mouth up and down your wet muscle, drooling into his mouth and onto his face. He’s moaning and rutting his hips on your leg and you can feel a wet spot forming on your leg. You fist his hair and mash your mouths together again, tongue prodding at the back of his throat as you knead your knee on the folds of his nook.

He chirps into your mouth as you lick at the roof of his mouth before he tangles his tongue with yours. You pull back to let your entwined tongues twist in the space between you. You watch him with half-lidded eyes as he whines and humps your leg harder, nearly knocking you over. You shove your tongue back into his mouth only to pull back immediately with his tongue in your mouth.

He warbles high when you nibble on the tip and scrape your teeth up and down the length of his tongue, his bulge squirming furiously as he bounces his nook on your leg. You’re making him bleed but he doesn’t seem to mind. You moan and pull on his tongue and he falls apart, groin pressed tight to your knee and he shakes as he releases all over your leg and the floor.

You release his tongue with a slight *pop* and let go of his collar to let him drop to the floor and wallow in his mess of genetic material and saliva. His breathing is labored as he struggles to return to reality and you can see a faint upward tug of his lips. You drop to your knees before him and free your neglected bulge from your pants. You let slide across his cheek and he stirs, his bulge reawakening as he cranes his neck to take your bulge between his beautiful lips. You sigh a moan and you can’t thank Past Karkat enough for suggesting your “lessons.”


End file.
